


Have My Back Everyday

by immortalbanner



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbanner/pseuds/immortalbanner
Summary: America and Kate throughout the years.





	Have My Back Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, my first comic based Marvel fic! Amerikate is god tier and I wanted to do something for them. This was inspired by Taylor Swift’s It’s Nice to Have a Friend.

Kate loved fourth grade. She loved her classes, she loved recess, and she loved her friends.

Of all her friends, her best was most definitely America Chavez. She had liked her ever since a boy in their class was bullying a girl named Cassie and she punched him in the face.

After the final school bell before they would leave for the holidays, her friends decided to have a snowball fight. It started after Tommy threw a snowball at Cassie, and it quickly became all out war after America had declared it “boys versus girls.”

“Come on!” America said, pulling Kate’s arm to a hiding spot, Cassie jogging behind them with in tow. Tommy had grabbed his brother Billy’s arm to get to their own spot, Teddy, Eli, and David following them.

“Aren’t we outnumbered?” Cassie asked, frowning.

“So? We can totally win this,” America grinned, already making her snowballs.

Kate smiled herself and started to make her own snowballs. The boys were already throwing snowballs at the bushes they had taken cover behind.

America took a few snowballs into her arms, stood up and threw a ball at the tree Billy and Teddy were behind. Billy looked fully prepared to throw his snowball at her but before he could even aim properly, America’s snowball hit him in the face.

Kate laughed. She would’ve high-fived her if her arms weren’t still full of snowballs.

Their snowball fight lasted until they were all so tired they’d settled on a tie.

America and Kate lived in the same direction so they would always walk home together.

The footpath was sprinkled in snow. Kate loved this time of year just for that.

“Where’s your glove?” America asked.

“Oh, I lost it back there,” she shrugged. It was cold but she could handle it until she got home.

America didn’t seem to think so since she took off her own glove and gave it to her. “Here, we’re almost at my house anyway.”

She smiled and took it, slipping onto her hand.

They arrived at America’s house all too quickly. Kate expected her to run inside, leaving her alone in the cold. Instead, America turned to her with a smile and asked, “Want to hang out? I don’t think my moms will mind.”

She couldn’t even try to stop her grin. “Yeah, that sounds like fun.”

After one of America’s moms called Kate’s parents to let them know where she was, America dragged Kate to her room and took out her Wii.

They played Mario Kart for the next few hours. Kate lost track of time, mostly because of America. Her company made her feel like time didn’t exist.

She didn’t leave until her dad had driven to America’s house to take her home when it got too late.

* * *

Most of high school had been Kate and her friends going down to a local lake. They would all stay out later and later until they’d all hit eighteen and their parents had all agreed they were old enough to not have a curfew.

Teddy was giving Billy a piggyback ride, running around the edge. It was the usual playful nature of their relationship even since 10th grade.

Tommy and David were in the water, splashing each other in the face. Despite still denying it, the rest of the group was pretty sure they were dating and their pride wouldn’t let them admit it.

Eli was swimming around, mostly floating on his back. He seemed to be tuning out the nosie around him. He seemed to have gotten used to it over the years.

Kate sat with Cassie and America, their legs in the water. Kate moved her legs back in forth, watching the water ripple around them.

“Hey, Lang! Why don’t you come in!” Tommy called, giving another big plash to David.

Kate glanced at her and saw her smile. She got out of the water, took off the t-shirt she was wearing so she was wearing jean shorts and a sport bra. She stepped back and ran towards the water, canon-ball jumping in.

The splash back got on her and America, causing both of them to laugh.

The absence of Cassie seemed to make America decide to scoot closer to her. Their knees were almost touching.

“Weird how we won’t always be together anymore in a few months,” America mused.

She nodded. “It will be.” College was looming over them. Kate was somewhere between nervous and excited.

“I’m gonna miss you,” America said.

Kate smiled at her. “Yeah, I’ll miss you to.”

They looked at each other for a few seconds before she’d realised that America had brushed her hand over hers.

She looked down at their hands and bit her lip.

Kate took her hand into her own and intertwined their fingers.

America’s smile grew and the shuffled close enough for their legs to touch.

They held hands until America stood up. “Lets go swimming.”

She smiled up at her and stood up. Together, they jumped into the lake with a big splash.

They swam around together for a while, occasionally splashing their friends. Billy and Teddy eventually came into the lake too.

When things had cooled down, Kate swam closer to America. America was giving her that gorgeous smile.

They kissed under water, holding onto each other before rising to the surface.

* * *

America had been absolutely insistent on carrying Kate to their door after the wedding. It was the kind of corny romantic things she’d expect from her. They were both still wearing their dresses and Kate was impressed that America seemed to carry her with such ease.

Their wedding had been small and intimate. It was what they had wanted. It was in every way perfect. Almost as perfect as America Chavez.

“You’re so beautiful, wife,” America said, kissing the corner of her mouth.

She laughed and kissed the top of her head as she set her down on their bed. “Thank you, wife.”

They stayed in their bed for the rest of the day, their minds on nothing but each other for the rest of the day.


End file.
